


An Unexpected Visit

by sanvers_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_shipper/pseuds/sanvers_shipper
Summary: Takes place after 2 x 06, Maggie can't bear to leave things the way she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr - @shippingit-outofcontrol

“Alex,” Maggie said, banging on the door. “Alex, let me in.”

Alex sat on the couch on the other side of the door, sniffling and refusing to respond.

“I know you’re in there, Danvers. C'mon don’t make me get Kara to come all the way over here to let me in.”

Maggie sighed and sat down, back against the door. “I’ll sit out here all night if I have to.”

Alex wiped the tears off her cheeks and threw out the used tissues that had amassed on the coffee table. She sighed angrily, intentionally loud enough for Maggie to hear and whipped open the door. Maggie toppled inside. “Sorry,” Alex muttered.

“That’s okay,” Maggie said cheerfully. “Come on,” she said, taking Alex by the arm, “let’s sit.” They settled onto the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked.

“Kara stopped by the NCPD today. Paid me a little visit,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh god,” Alex said, putting her face in her hands.

“It’s okay,” she reassured, putting her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But I thought we should talk.”

Alex couldn’t focus on anything besides the fact that her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Noticing the panic in Alex’s eyes, Maggie pulled her hand away and put it in her lap. She chuckled. “Don’t,” Alex whispered, the sting of humiliation returning and intensifying.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said, nodding in a way that showed Alex she understood.

“So Kara paid you a visit…” Alex repeated, encouraging Maggie to get to her point.

“I didn’t know that girl had an angry bone in her body but she was pissed,” Maggie informed, drawing out that last word. “She waltzed onto my crime scene like she owned the place and said, ‘Alex is smart and beautiful and loyal and caring and you would be damn lucky to have her.’”

Alex cringed. She turned towards Maggie and raised an eyebrow. “She said damn?” Alex asked, envisioning the scene.

“That she did,” Maggie chuckled. “And can you guess what I said?” She asked. Alex shook her head. “I looked her right in the eye and I said, 'I know.’” Alex let a small smile slip and stared down at the floor. “Then Kara looked puzzled. And I told her how much I care about you and I asked her how you’re doing and she told me I should see for myself.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said defensively, sitting up a bit straighter, putting a little more distance between the two of them.

“Clearly,” Maggie joked. Alex shot her a dirty look. “Look,” Maggie said. “The last thing I want to do is make this harder for you. I just wanted to come by because I couldn’t deal with the fact that you seem to think I don’t like you,” this time Maggie paused awkwardly, “like that.” She took a deep breath. “Turning you away was really hard. But I had a pretty good reason. Do you remember what I said?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m fresh off the boat,” she repeated.

Maggie smiled. “Yes, and I’m in a different place than you. You know that whole break up and all?” Alex nodded. “So go explore. Discover the great wide queer world. Let me wallow a little more over my stupid ex. And then we’ll see.”

“We’ll see?” Alex asked.

Maggie laughed. “We’ll see,” she confirmed. “But look, Danvers, in the meanwhile you gotta quit pushing me away. I mean take some time if you need to, but then I’d really like my friend back.”

As much as she wanted to remain stoic, a grin broke across Alex’s face. “I’ve missed you this week,” she admitted.

“Oh come on now. You can’t get soft on me that quick.” Alex elbowed her. “Ow,” Maggie complained, though it didn’t hurt. “Is that how you treat someone who brings you gifts?” Alex looked at her quizzically.

Maggie handed her a paper bag that Alex hadn’t even noticed. There was a card stapled to the front “Baby Gay Care Package” it said in big letters. Alex smiled more and began digging through the bag. After setting Imagine Me & You, Carol, But I’m a Cheerleader and the first seasons of the L Word and South of Nowhere on the coffee table, she looked back at Maggie. She stared for a moment, for once not fixating on the future, but instead enjoying whatever this was, right now. “Thank you,” she said.

Maggie picked up South of Nowhere. “Now you mentioned you feel like a kid again, so I thought you might want the chance to re-experience high school.” Alex looked unconvinced. “Gay high school,” Maggie clarified. Alex looked more intrigued. “I’ve got time to join you for an episode or two,” Maggie said. “If you’re up for it?”

Alex nodded and the two spent the rest of the afternoon together curled up on the couch.


End file.
